


【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚（2）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚 [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 洛夫克拉福特就是写克苏鲁的那个。文中那个姓桐野的女作家，我不能确定是谁，但我猜测是日本冷硬派推理小说作家桐野夏生。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: 【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802521
Kudos: 3





	【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚（2）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Some Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557313) by [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu). 



**Some nights， I call it a draw**

**有些夜晚，我称之为平局**

  


在不可避免的同居生活和希望和平相处的愿望之间有一条微妙的界限。

假设双方都愿意过风平浪静的日子，那么首先，他们要互相了解，并且足够包容对方，能够忍受外人侵入他们的私人空间。简单来说，他们要调整自己来适应同居者的作息，并且能够懂得浅尝辄止——在不涉及私人情感的情况下获得确切的最小信息量以此忽略这段关系的强迫性。反过来说，感情是一种成功而有意义的的羁绊的关键，它建立在对另一半的深度信任和了解上，双方都为同一存在的一部分，没有什么能够破坏灵魂和肉体之间的唇齿相依。

除却表象，即使是在最不愉快和被迫的同居中，只要双方有足够的勇气不断敞开心扉，总有一天能够交洽无嫌。

L和月还处在第一步中。命运使两个天才的头脑碰撞在一起，而监禁的必要性迫使他们改变自己的个人习惯，形成两人共有的新作息，两人的隐私被一条三米长的银色链子给割裂了。他们每天二十四小时带着手铐的日子持续几周了，被迫分享二人截然不同的日常生活中的细节，但他们仍保持着高度警惕，以防谁会走错一步。这是一场无声的游戏，没有真正的赢家，虽然月貌似是那个处于下风的人。尽管他努力去了解侦探并想得到他的信任，但他得到的仅有的信息都是侦探有意透露的。所以，现在月对L的了解便是：侦探是个工作狂，毫不在乎人类的基本需求，比如睡觉，吃饭等，都全然不关心；他十分孩子气，如果你的出现使他感到不安，他会用拇指敲下唇三次（ _每当海砂路过来看她男朋友时，这动作就会和抽风了一样_ ）；他会花一个小时来洗澡，刷牙却不到三分钟，有时候还会忘记吹头发；他下棋总是用白棋。还有，他的坐姿怪异，喜欢用拇指和食指捏起东西，偏着头仿佛能带给他新视角去思考问题，让他以一种从未有过的方式来看透事物。 _哦_ ，他还认为捏着月的鼻尖像哥哥训斥弟弟一样很有趣。当然对此月有诸多抱怨。

除了称这个男人为龙崎之外，月对他的过去，他的成败，他的愧疚，以及他的渡的关系都一无所知。他只能通过观察这个蹲在椅子上，皮肤如瓷一般苍白光滑，漆黑的眼眸紧盯着笔记本电脑，拇指按在唇上的男人来猜测—— _他的手能感受到人性在那副躯壳下跳动吗？_

  


  


“案件解决。”侦探宣告着，他的手背仍搭在月的前额上。“脖颈僵硬，发抖，高温。你发烧了。”

“我自己能看出来，谢谢。”年轻的男孩哼了一声，推开L的手。但他立马又后悔了，因为侦探冰凉的皮肤缓和了他灼热的太阳穴，但他的自尊心并没有屈从于这种软弱。

“你工作强度太大把自己饿着了。”L停顿了一会儿后说道，目光又回到了笔记本电脑的屏幕上。因为月身体不舒服，这两人从早上起就没离开过卧室，而L还借着那条连着两人手腕的链子的理由，也没离开身边人半步。谁能分辨这样的决定是带有那么一点点的仁慈呢，还是仅仅为痴迷般的怀疑罢了。“坏习惯会让身体垮掉。”

“你不是会说这话的人。”月转了转眼睛，侧过身回望着L。“龙崎，你担心你的头号嫌疑犯死了是吗？”

L回答得很迅速，他的眼睛还在分析着过去五年未解决的死亡案例的图表数据。“谁都知道最简单的杀人方法不是真的杀死人。基拉会假装自己的死亡，但绝不会故意造成自己的死亡。”

“这是不是在暗示我是基拉，因为我没有正确地自杀？”突发的咳嗽使月躺倒在枕头上，堵住了他没出口的更多讽刺。咳嗽一缓，L终于低头看了他一眼，轻轻拍拍他的肩说：“我可不想让月君绝食而死，即使你是基拉，我也需要你的大脑破案。所以我的建议是好好休息，早日康复。”

月翻了个身，用胳膊撑起上半身，眼里闪着愉悦的光芒。“你真的很喜欢捅了娄子就跑，对吧？”每当L再认为他是基拉的时候，夜神几乎都不动气了，他很清楚他们想要抓自己把柄——就像月想要给L使绊子一样。“我现在不累……我们为何不玩个游戏呢？”从L和他的第一次见面开始，他就知道这个侦探喜欢游戏（但主要是他喜欢和月玩游戏）。

“玩什么？”

“一种猜谜游戏。”月发烧的脸上挂着一丝笑，这意味着这男孩的计划远非如此。“我说一个字母，你把想到的第一个以它为首的词说出来……但是这个词必须关乎你的个人私事。我们不能说同一个字母两次，所以游戏结束时，我们要说完整个字母表……猜中对方秘密最多的一方获胜。”

L苍白的脸上绽放出一个灿烂的笑容，让他看起来像一个让人毛骨悚然的幽灵。虽然他很清楚月的目的是什么——无人能阻止他将此举看做标准的基拉行为——侦探还是饶有兴趣地试探这个游戏的危险性。走错一步，你的敌人就会得到宝贵的情报。

“来吧。”

  


不出所料，他们开始互相刻意阻挠对方，向对手说一些根本算不上秘密的词。

“S是甜食（sweets）。B。”

“连墙皮都知道你和健康食品不沾边。B是书（book）。C。”

“C是糖果（candy）。你是读了什么洛夫克拉夫特的书吗？前几天我看见你拿着一本。D。”

“是的，我现在可以理解为什么人们会被他的语言吓到了。龙崎，你能说点不含糖的词语吗？”

“洛夫克拉夫特总是令人惊讶，他既能创造一些难以名状的东西，又能继续描述它。他会用大量的形容词，但却没有说出具体的清晰画面。虽然这样可能会使读者有些沮丧，但这样做也是为了强调洛夫克拉夫特所说的那种不可名状、不可思议和不可言说。他一定懂得语言力量的极致。”L咬了咬他的大拇指的指甲。“嗯，你总能猜出我最喜欢的甜点。”

“D是上面有双层巧克力糖霜和焦糖山核桃的甜甜圈（donats）。如果我没记错的话，你给它打了五分。我并不怀疑洛夫克拉夫特在文字上的出色运用，但有时候挺让人厌烦的。我喜欢更简洁的文风。K。”

“有了, K是桐野（Kirino），虽然偶认为她的风格挺具有启示性的。T。”

“没错，她希望通过自己的小说帮助人们走出困境，在阅读中找到安慰。T，你可以用二十三（twenty-three）块方糖堆个塔出来。J。”

“你知道为什么吗？”

“有没有什么奇怪的物理原则，可以证明你能用不超过二十三块的方糖可以堆出一座塔来？”

“如果真的存在，你应该先向我证明才对。J是果冻卷（jellyroll）。G。”

月手托着下巴，开心地咧嘴一下，他在观察L的侧脸以此获得些蛛丝马迹。这游戏真是越来越有趣了。

  


还剩几个字母他们就全说完了。L之所以能获胜，是因为最后他猜出了月在小学一年级的时候上台扮演过苹果树，而这个秘密只记录在母亲藏在某处的相片中。月曾试图偷走那张该死的照片并想烧毁它，但那个相册似乎被严实地藏在了父母的卧室里。

L是从他父亲口中得知这悲惨的童年回忆的。

月因为发烧的缘故突然感到脑袋昏昏沉沉，但又不肯认输；他需要知道至少一个关于侦探的秘密。“O。”他敏锐的眼睛随时准备捕捉L脸上哪怕最轻微的抽搐。笔记本电脑的光投射在L的手指上，停住了正在关闭的文件；在游戏中侦探没有停下工作，但现在他的眼睛出神地盯着屏幕之外，房间的某处。

月不耐烦地等着他的回答。

“O是秩序（order）。P。”

对于一个以正义之名而工作的人来说，这个词听起来并不见怪，要是月没有注意到在L的眼里弥漫着一段不愉快记忆的灰蒙蒙的水汽就好了。他的眉头微微皱起，在说出这个词之前他很用力地咬了一下大拇指的指甲。他小心地选择了这个词，给了月一个机会去挖掘它背后的真相。

“P是完美（perfection）。”月尚未反应过来，就下意识说出了这个词，他被这个摊牌的机会弄得有些鬼迷心窍了。他不得不冒险说出另一个有用点的词来解开这个谜题。

“活在一个人人都对你给予厚望的世界里很辛苦，不是吗？”L的问句听起来是个肯定句。他关上笔记本电脑，把它放在床头柜上，最后目光紧紧地盯着月。“扮演好儿子，可靠的兄长，优等生的角色一定很累吧……完美只是你心里渴望成为的人的映射，而它最终会扼杀掉真实的你。”完美无缺。卓越的典范。一切都要尽善尽美，所有意义上的一流、至上、精准、无暇。当他还是个孩子的时候，听父亲说了很多关于善与恶，法律与正义的故事，这些话就这样刻在了他心里。在被灰色的阴影吞没之前，世人轻易地相信着这个世界是非黑即白的。 _即使在严刑拷打下，他也不会承认和龙崎待在一起感觉很好，因为他能够看到并接受自己的不完美。_

“你把自己藏在方糖堆里是无法恢复秩序的。”月没有移开自己的眼睛，反驳道。“最后一个字母，W。”

奇怪的事发生了：L笑了。他的嘴唇微微翘起，他的肩膀轻轻耸动着，那是一种低沉而豁达的笑声，是那种能让你一时无言的笑声，因为它实在是真诚动人。只持续了几秒，但对夜神来说却有几个世纪那么长。

“抱歉要让你失望了，但秩序对我来说不是这个意思。不过我不反对，我承认这是我对基拉的案子上心的原因之一。”那深邃的黑眼睛再次看向远处，他看起来更老气横秋了，但又比以往更朝气蓬勃。回忆中糖块散落在肮脏的地板上，塔楼被鲜血吞没，蜷缩的姿势试图恢复失去的秩序。“无家可归（waif）。”

月诧异地眨眨眼，尴尬得瞥向别处，低声说道：“抱歉。”

他已经习惯了L专注于两人的心理游戏时那冷漠的神情，一时忘记了侦探也是人，也和其他人一样有悲伤的秘密。

“我为自己选择这个词而担责，你不用担心。这很难猜出是谁赢了，所以如果你没有异议，就当是平局吧。”

“我没有异议。”月觉得是时候向发烧投降了，他把被子掖好，合上了眼。链条轻轻地擦过他的睡衣发出细微的声响，伴随着身旁人的动静，很快就被L温暖的身体所取代。侦探将自己蜷着的腿搭在月身上，手轻轻地抚过月的头发。夜神没有动，也没有抱怨。事实上，两人挨在一起还挺助眠的。

  


第十三个晚上发生了妙不可言的改变。月发现L会像小孩子一样蜷缩着睡觉，因为他虽然从不放松警惕，但是却在靠着夜神的身体时消除了顾虑。L发现月害怕不完美，但他却不介意向自己展现出他天真的一面，能和自己相拥而眠，也允许自己摸他的头发。他们都知道了在有些夜晚 _接纳_ 是什么感觉。

**Author's Note:**

> 洛夫克拉福特就是写克苏鲁的那个。  
> 文中那个姓桐野的女作家，我不能确定是谁，但我猜测是日本冷硬派推理小说作家桐野夏生。


End file.
